disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers of the Broken Horn
"Brothers of the Broken Horn" is the twenty-first episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on November 4, 2015, and is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot On the planet Garel, Ezra is doing blaster training with Rex, using Chopper as a target while holding up a Stormtrooper's helmet. Ezra fails to hit the target, and the lesson is interrupted by Kanan who is looking for him. He tells his apprentice that he is missing Jedi training, which is the same time he has blaster training. Ezra tells them both he cannot be in two places at once, only for Rex to tell him he must learn to prioritize if he wants to be a soldier. Kanan reminds Rex that Ezra is a Jedi not a soldier, only for Ezra to say out loud that he may not wish to be either. Just then Sabine shows up with orders to return to the ship for a meeting. In the common room, the Rebels are all gathered around the table where Commander Sato instructs them to help the people of the frozen planet Rinn, who are experiencing an energy crisis. They need to find them a new supply of fuel cells to power the heat they need to survive otherwise the colonies will freeze to death. Ezra suggests they check out the black market, which Kanan and everyone else agrees to. With the briefing over, the Rebels head out except Ezra and Chopper. Under Hera’s orders, Ezra and Chopper are left behind to clean the Ghost. While cleaning, Ezra begins voicing his frustration over the number of responsibilities he has to the Rebellion and sometimes misses the days when he was just a kid on the streets. Suddenly they receive a distress signal from Vizago’s ship, the Broken Horn. Ezra sees this as an opportunity to skip chores and square things with Vizago, since he owes him a favour. Ezra and Chopper board the Phantom, and after a rough take off they head out into space. Soon after departure, Ezra and Chopper had Vizago’s ship in sight. Ezra tries to make contact but there is no reply. They come up alongside the Broken Horn and dock. After boarding, they find the place quiet and deserted. Ezra and Chopper get separated during their search, and chopper comes across a large supply of power generators, ones that the Rebels are looking for. Meanwhile Ezra comes across some of Vizago’s droids, which all appear powerless. He finds his way to the main bridge, and instead of Vizago he meets Hondo Ohnaka, who reveals himself to be the new owner of Vizago’s ship. When Ezra asks him about Vizago, Hondo reveals that he bet his ship and droids during a game of Sabacc and lost. Not wanting to reveal his true identity, Ezra introduces himself as Lando Calrissian, much to Hondo’s delight. Suddenly an Imperial ship shows up and opens fire on the Broken Horn for breaching an Imperial checkpoint. Ezra manages to get power back to the engines and Chopper shows up just in time to program the nav-computer and jump to hyperspace. After escaping Imperial forces, Hondo offers Ezra to assist him in a trade. When Ezra asks what the trade is, Chopper reveals it to be the generators he found earlier. Ezra says they are hard to get a hold of, as well expensive. Hondo agrees, which is why he plans to sell them at a fair mark up at five hundred percent. Ezra agrees to help and in return gets a cut in power generators; three crates. After Hondo agrees to two crates and split the profit, they seal their deal with a handshake. Unnoticed to Hondo, Ezra swipes him of the controller to Vizago’s droids and gives it to Chopper for safe keeping, in case Hondo gives them any trouble. They arrive at Nixus and dock with the station. Chopper stays with the ship and Ezra goes with Hondo to deliver the generators to their buyer, who turns out to be Azmorigan. He was expecting Vizago and Hondo tells him that he was indisposed and given the privilege of conducting business with him instead. Apparently Azmorigan is not satisfied by this and has his men apprehend the two. Hondo and Ezra are handcuffed and placed onto a loading dolly. Azmorigan plans to launch them both into the vacuum of space, as there is bounty on Hondo and will make an additional profit from his death. When he turns to Ezra, he recognizes him from his encounter on Calrissian’s farm. Hondo tells him he is Lando Calrissian but Azmorigan reveals that he isn’t. After realizing Ezra is one of the Rebels who robbed him, Azmorigan bubbles with joy because he gets to collect the bounty on Hondo, get his own back on Ezra, and keep the five generators. But when he notices one crate is missing, Chopper suddenly charges in with the fifth crate. He collides with the other crates, causing them to fly everywhere and take out a few of Azmorigan’s men. Azmorigan opens fire and Hondo and Ezra take cover. Ezra gets his Lightsaber back and returns fire. Armed with two blasters, Chopper chases after Azmorigan and causes him to lose his credits, which end up in Hondo’s possession. Hondo is almost launched into space until Ezra uses The Force to save him, revealing his Jedi identity to him. Following Azmorigan’s retreat, Ezra, Hondo, and Chopper depart from Nixus with the generators and head back to Garel. Ezra has admitted his real name to Hondo and his responsibilities to the Rebellion, which he also admits is too much for him. Hondo offers him a choice to become a pirate but Ezra isn’t so sure. Despite his dislike for the number of responsibilities he has he doesn't really want to leave the Rebellion. On the other hand, Ezra feels he would do better as a pirate as Inquisitors don’t hunt them. Just then, Ezra and Chopper hear something coming from the brig and to their surprise find Vizago locked inside one of his own cells. He reveals to Ezra that Hondo actually shot him in back with a stun gun and disabled his droids before taking control of his ship. Ezra and Chopper set Vizago free and confront Hondo on the bridge. Unnoticed to Ezra, Vizago swipes him of the controller to his droids while Ezra proposes a deal between the two; Ezra gets the generators and Hondo and Vizago split Azmorigan’s credits fifty, fifty. However, Vizago betrays Ezra and turns his droids on him and Hondo. As the ship returns to Garel, Ezra and Hondo fight back against Vizago’s droids. Hondo escapes during the fight and steals the Phantom. Although he has his ship back, Vizago remains furious over losing his credits and sends Ezra and Chopper back to Garel in an escape pod. Upon returning to the Ghost, Ezra and Chopper find Hondo with their fellow Rebels, since the Phantom’s autopilot was programmed to return to the ship. Hondo willingly gives up the generators but keeps the credits. Then after giving each other their farewells, Hondo departs and Ezra returns with the Rebels. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Jim Cummings as Hondo Ohnaka *Keith Szarabajka as Cikatro Vizago *James Hong as Azmorigan *Dee Bradley Baker as Rex, Imperial Technician *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Keone Young as Jun Sato Gallery Trivia *Hondo Ohnaka, who appeared in the show's predecessor Star Wars: The Clone Wars, returned in this episode. *Azmorigan made his second appearance in this episode, followed by his debut appearance in "Idiot's Array". *Ezra flies the Phantom for the first time in this episode. *This the first episode where Zeb doesn't have any lines. *The music Hondo is listening to is the same as the music that Hondo and his gang listened to in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes